


Things Beyond Her Ken

by faithinthepoor



Category: How Do You Solve a Problem Like Maria?
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Prudence challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Beyond Her Ken

She’s not sure why they make her uncomfortable. Everyone here is close, or at least pretending to be, and everyone here touches all the time but there’s something different about the way they touch. Maybe it’s just that they were friends before all of this, maybe that’s what makes her believe that they would happily sacrifice their place to keep the other one in the competition. Whatever the explanation, Helena feels that it is wise to exercise caution around them. Admittedly, Abi and Aoife don’t hold the monopoly on things that she needs to be careful about, there are many pitfalls that come with living in the house. She doesn’t go into Simona’s room because that might mean having to talk to Simona. She doesn’t go into Siobhan and Connie’s room because she’s worried that Connie has weapons of mass destruction in there. Connie seems to enjoy the fake fighting just a little too much and if Connie doesn’t become Maria, Helena would put money on her becoming a spree killer. She actually likes Abi and Aoife but she would never go into their room unannounced because there are things that it is just better for her not to know.


End file.
